


Sweet Souls

by Whisperer2109



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Childbirth, Dating, Engagement, F/M, First Dates, First Meetings, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Large Cock, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Divorce, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vacation, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperer2109/pseuds/Whisperer2109
Summary: After another bad break up with Kevin Lynch, Penelope Garcia treats herself to a shopping spree.Years after a nasty divorce from his second wife, Jasper finds himself wandering around the Mall, waiting for something or someone to catch his attention. Soon, His attention is caught by Penelope Garcia.





	Sweet Souls

Full Name: **_Jasper Aurelianus Belmonte _**

Age: **_38 _**

Height: _**6 feet, 9 inches **_

Family: _**Marisol (18-year-old Daughter), Annamaria (16-year-old Daughter), Lilliana (14-year-old Daughter),**_

_ **Brooklyn (12-year-old Daughter), Whitney (10-year-old Daughter), Sarah (8-year-old Daughter)** _

_ **Marisol:** _

_ ** ** _

_ **Annamaria:** _

_ ** ** _

_ **Lilliana:** _

_ ** ** _

_ **Brooklyn:** _

_ ** ** _

_ **Whitney:** _

_ ** ** _

_ **Sarah:** _

_ ** ** _

_ **Their Home:** _

_ ** ** _

_ **His Vehicle:** _

_ ** ** _


End file.
